Dirty Paws
by Nillen
Summary: The five times Tetsuya tried to tell Daiki that he's pregnant, and that one time Daiki finally found out about it. AU. MPREG. Aokuro.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

**WARNINGS: UNBETAED, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, TINTS OF OOC-NESS, MPREG AND THERE IS SEX.**

This is 5+1 story, hope you guys enjoy it.

**UNIVERSE**: This is the universe where there are humans, and hybrids. Hybrids come in many forms, like Tetsuya, who is a half cat and half human. That explains his pregnancy that I couldn't explain.

This is a **MPREG** story, it won't make sense. Shut up. If you bash me, it still won't make sense. –hides behind a large brick wall I call 'Being Defensive' –.

By the way, Tetsuya is around 19-20 in this story, and he is not working. And Daiki is 25. He is not an ordinary policeman, I tell you. He is an awesome detective who is very strong and skillful and handsome and _smart_. – Oh shut up, yoooou –.

Okay, enjoy your reading!

* * *

**1.**

Tetsuya stared at the home pregnancy test, his hand gripping tight on the white stick and his blue eyes wide. The pink positive of the stick stared back at him, and Tetsuya's hands slowly starting to shake. It was so quiet inside of the bathroom, and Tetsuya could almost hear his own heart beating fast inside of his chest. His white furry tail remained static and both of his cat ears were upturned out of surprise.

"Tetsu?"

Tetsuya turned his head so fast he almost got a whiplash. The door to the bathroom was locked but Tetsuya never thought Daiki would return home early today. He thought he got at least a few more hours to calm himself down. And now he had to face his older lover and tell him about the news.

Tetsuya paled at the thought of Daiki's response; there was a big chance that he wouldn't want to have anything to do with the pregnancy. He would then deny Tetsuya's presence in his life and throw him away.

Then where would Tetsuya go with their kitten?

"Tetsu? You're there?"

A knock followed this time and Tetsuya took a sharp breath. He quickly threw away the pregnancy test, making sure that the white stick was hidden underneath all the rubbish inside of the small bin.

"Yes, Daiki-kun. In a minute." Tetsuya turned on the water inside of the sink, washing his face vigorously to wipe away all the remaining shock from his expression. His breathing was heavy and Tetsuya clenched his eyes shut.

"I have to tell him, Daiki-kun wouldn't like it if I keep this from him." The blue haired half-human muttered under his breath, before he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Okay, hurry up. I got something for you!"

Tetsuya gulped, and slowly opened the bathroom's door. He could see the tall detective's back face him as he sat on the living room's floor. There were paper bags on the carpet and if Tetsuya wasn't feeling scared about his condition, he would have started nagging at the human for making a mess.

Taking a deep breath, Tetsuya started to approach the man and reached out a hand to touch the detective on his shoulder. "Daiki-kun, I have-"

"Tetsu, look!"

Tetsuya's blue eyes widened in surprise as something was shoved into him. "Eh?"

Daiki grinned happily at him, still offering the milkshake maker he was holding towards Tetsuya with enthusiasm. The blue haired hybrid looked down at the machine, and slowly took it from his lover.

"This is…"

"Milkshake maker. Since you love milkshake so much, I figured I should just buy it for you, then we can make milkshakes anytime you want to have them."

Tetsuya looked up at his older lover, tears slowly swelling up in his blue eyes, and caused Daiki to start paling in shock. "Te-Tetsu? You don't like this one? You want me to buy you another-owwf!"

Daiki was stopped from finishing his words as Tetsuya jumped him. The milkshake maker was tossed aside onto the couch for safe landing, and the blue haired half-human cried into Daiki's shoulder as he wrapped his arms tightly around Daiki's neck.

The dark skinned detective stared at the ceiling belonged to his living room as his hands hovered on his boyfriend's hesitantly. He was so shocked that Tetsuya would respond like that, given the fact that Tetsuya was usually calm and composed. He carefully ran his fingers through his lover's blue hair, lovingly rubbed on his cat ears when he reached them.

He could feel Tetsuya sniffed against his uniform, and had to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

"Tetsu, it's just the milkshake maker. You're acting as if I just gave you the world."

Tetsuya nuzzled his nose against Daiki's uniform, one hand unconsciously touched his stomach at Daiki's words and Tetsuya had to chuckle to well.

'_You did give me the world… and pregnancy hormones as well. Though for now the news has to wait.'_

"Thank you, Daiki-kun… You're the best."

* * *

**2.**

"Tetsu, I think you took the wrong book." Daiki was holding onto a book titled 'Babies-Kittens' in front of Tetsuya, who was staring at the object with wide eyes. He was sure that Daiki wouldn't realize about the book's presence inside of their shopping basket, since Tetsuya was the one who loved to go shopping for reading materials. Now they were standing in a large bookshop, and currently was lining up to pay the stuffs they picked.

Tetsuya's tail swirled behind him as he thought whether now was the right time to break the news to Daiki or not, when he heard Daiki laughed. The tall man patted him on his head, and never forgets to rub on his white fluffy cat ears as well, before he turned around to leave.

"Eh?"

"I'm putting it back, Tetsu. This book is too expensive, I don't have enough cash to accidentally buy it now." He told the blue haired half-human, and Tetsuya blushed. He could feel the female cashier looking at them, since the female was also a half-human like him, but a dog's breed instead of cat like Tetsuya.

"You haven't told him?" The female smiled at Tetsuya once Daiki was gone from their sight, and Tetsuya blushed even redder. The girl grinned, showing her canine teeth, before she laughed at him.

"Take your time, but don't take too long. I can smell you so easily, your pregnancy wouldn't take long before it starts showing. The perks of bearing kittens, yeah?"

Tetsuya's eyes were wide in shock when Daiki finally came back, this time with a porn magazine in his hands.

"Eh, Tetsu? You're okay?" His lover asked with concern clear in his eyes. Tetsuya looked up at the taller man and gulped.

"Y-Yeah… Let's pay the books now, can we?"

* * *

**3.**

"Daiki-kun, nyaah! Daiki-kuuuun!"

"Tetsu, damn it, you're tight!"

Daiki's strong hands held tight onto Tetsuya's legs as he raised them up even more. He pushed Tetsuya's knees to his chest and Tetsuya cried out when his lover thrust back into him with one hard push.

Their large bed kept on hitting the wall every time Daiki fucked into Tetsuya, his own breathing heavy and uneven. Tetsuya wasn't in better condition, as he held his own legs frantically tight against his chest. Sweats were soaking their bed, and Tetsuya was so red with blushes and exertion.

"Tetsu, Tetsu, you're so pretty, I love you so much, pretty Tetsu," Daiki pressed kisses on his face as his own legs forced pressure into Tetsuya's slick hole. The blue haired half-human mewled happily at the treatment, wanting more of his lover and loving the way Daiki forced himself into him. Daiki bit onto one of his cat ears, and one hand rubbing at the base of Tetsuya's tail.

"Daikiii, mmm!" Tetsuya in return bit into his naked shoulder to muffle his scream. He loved it that Daiki knew that although Tetsuya looked fragile, he loved their rough sex to the core. Tetsuya tightened his ass wickedly, and screamed even louder when Daiki sucked the skin on his left nipple to make a kiss mark.

"Daiki! Daiki!" Tetsuya pulled the older man up and got him into a searing kiss, all teeth clashed and saliva dripped messily. When the navy haired man pulled away, he got into a kneeling position and roughly grabbed at Tetsuya's wrists to stop him from any touching.

"Daikiiii!" Tetsuya cried out miserably, trying to escape the firm grip, but the older man just panted, and roughly mouthed the skin under his jaw.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Tetsu, so hard you would feel me in you for days-"

"Ahh! Ahh!" Tetsuya wailed as his lover continued to fuck into him with his large cock. His hips pistoned into Tetsuya nonstop and Tetsuya felt more tears dripping down his eyes and he was drooling heavenly.

"So hard, Tetsu, until your stomach bloated with my cums-"

"Ahhh! Babies! Daiki! Kittens! In me! Daiki!" Every thrust pushed the half-human to the edge, and Tetsuya screamed when he finally came on his stomach. Daiki gasped at the sudden squeeze on his cock, and he lowered down his body to trap his lover under him, as he continued to fuck Tetsuya into oblivion.

Tetsuya could only lay down passively under his lover, his energy was all gone as he received the harsh and quick thrusts Daiki pushed into his body. His small hybrid body moved along with Daiki's movements of using his hole to come into completion, and Tetsuya mewled again as he reached out to touch his lover's face.

"Daiki…Daiki…I love you, DAIKII-!" Tetsuya shut his eyes closed, mouth opened in a silent scream as his body convulsed wantonly when gushes of cum were shot into his hole.

When Tetsuya opened his eyes, he realized he must have blacked out, because Daiki was staring at him with a sheepish grin and a wet cloth in his hand. Tetsuya just gave him an unimpressed stare, causing the older man's grin to widen even more.

"I'm sorry I was too harsh." Daiki started, his hand, seemingly continued to clean up the cum from between Tetsuya's legs, "But you looked so horny, I couldn't stop myself."

Tetsuya blushed at his excuse, but he could only look away from his lover. He realized that he had accidently blurted out to Daiki about his pregnancy, but the way his dark skinned lover acted, it was either he didn't want to talk about it, or that he wanted to deny that Tetsuya had ever told him that in the first place.

"And oh, Tetsu?"

Tetsuya turned to look back at his lover, hoping that his face wasn't as red as how hot he was feeling at the moment. Daiki gave him the grin that Tetsuya loved the most - the one where his perfect and white teeth were shown, and his eyes were closed – and pressed a loving kiss on Tetsuya's forehead.

"If you really want to have babies that much, you should've told me. I could have asked Midorima about it sooner, you know!"

* * *

**4.**

"You got a mission?"

"Yes, a sudden, but an important one, and I need to go now. I'm just going to pack some stuffs and then go." Daiki took out a few of his clothes from the wardrobe, and Tetsuya watched uncertainly as the young detective started to pack his important belongings.

Tetsuya stood upon the entrance to the bedroom, still wearing the apron that Daiki had bought for him two years ago because he was cooking their dinner when the dark skinned detective returned home. One of his hands found itself on his stomach, and Tetsuya frowned at the thought of Daiki being away for a few days without knowing about his pregnancy.

It had been two weeks since he learned about his pregnancy, and he needed to tell Daiki now.

"Daiki-kun-"

Suddenly, Daiki's cell phone rang and the tall man gave an apologetic look at his lover before he answered the call.

"Hello, Detective Aomine Daiki's speaking… Yes, yes, I get it… I'm on my way. 5 minutes."

Tetsuya continued to watch worriedly as Daiki moved around in quick movements while still on the phone. He seemed to be in an argument with the one on the line, and Tetsuya gripped his apron tight in his fists.

"Yes, yes, I'll be quick!" Daiki hung up the call and grabbed his duffel quickly.

He approached his lover who was still standing outside their bedroom, and grabbed the back of his neck to pull him into a deep kiss. Although he was taken by surprise, Tetsuya moaned into their kiss, and his feet tiptoeing to reach his lover's height as his arms went to wrap around Daiki's neck. He didn't want the older man to go, he needed to tell him about the news first and he needed Daiki to stay and he needed Daiki to listen-

"I need to go now," Daiki pulled away and Tetsuya gasped for breath, his blue eyes dazed as they stared at his lover longingly, "You take care of yourself. I'll be back in a few days, all right."

Tetsuya could only nod his head as the dark skinned man pressed another kiss onto his forehead.

"I'll call you. Please take care."

"… You too, Daiki-kun."

* * *

**5.**

Tetsuya slowly pulled down the phone from his ear, his blue eyes wide as they stared at the white wall in front of him. The phone remained in his hold, tight in his grip, and Tetsuya was glad he didn't switch on the lights in their living room. It was because his eyes suddenly felt so warm, and his body suddenly started to shake.

Tetsuya didn't even want to know how awful he looked like at the moment.

It had been five days and he was still waiting for Daiki to return home, when he received the call. He hadn't been in touch with his lover ever since he left the house for his new mission. Daiki told him he would call, but he didn't and Tetsuya took it as the older man was too busy to do so.

But the call he just received from Daiki's superior changed everything.

"_We're so sorry to inform you that Detective Aomine Daiki has gone missing."_

Tetsuya looked at the phone in his hand, and started to press the numbers he had memorized so deeply into his mind. He put the phone to his ear, and waited as the call went into voicemail and told him to leave a message.

"Daiki-kun,"

"_An explosion happened at the place where he and his team were sent in, and up until now, there's no news about them."_

"Daiki-kun, it's me, Tetsuya. I'm so sorry I didn't tell about this before, but I'm pregnant."

"_We called to inform you on this, and for you to pray for his return, as we are still searching for him,"_

Tears started to fall down as Tetsuya shut his eyes closed and tried to take a deep, controlled breath. His shoulders shook miserably and he slowly crouched down to rest his hand on his stomach as he continued to talk into the phone.

"I'm pregnant with our kittens, Daiki-kun. I have known about this for the last three weeks, I wanted to tell you about it, but I was so scared,"

"_And you may come to the central to pick up his belongings if there were no news received by the end of this week,"_

"I was scared that you wouldn't want us, and I'm so sorry that I was _wrong_. I know you will love to hear about the news, Daiki-kun, you love children much more than I do,"

"_Let us hope for the best, Kuroko-san. And we are truly sorry for this to happen."_

Tetsuya whimpered miserably, his crying was muffled by gritted teeth and he couldn't even bring himself to stop his tears. He just realized two days ago that he had started showing, although he was still in his trimester, and he thought he could at least show the baby bump to Daiki once he got home.

"Daiki-kun… what should I do now? What would I do now? What _can_ I do now? Please, _please_ come back home… Please come back home. I'm pregnant, and I don't know what to do," Tetsuya finally broke down as he cried into the phone call and lowered his body until his forehead met his knees, "I don't know what to do anymore… So please…_ please come back home to us_."

.

.

.

* * *

**+1**

When Tetsuya opened his eyes, the first thing that he realized was that he was on the bed. He didn't remember sleeping on the bed the night before, but that actually explained the second thing that he realized.

He realized that Daiki was beside him, right hand supporting his head and he was staring down at Tetsuya with a face with no expression. Tetsuya stared back at him, slowly blinking his eyes again to make sure that it wasn't just a dream. He remembered receiving the call last night from Daiki's superior, and he remembered crying himself to sleep.

But Daiki was looking at him with eyes so full with emotions, that Tetsuya almost didn't think any of the events last night making any sense at all. He got a bandage over his forehead, around his left bicep and a few scars here and there. And Tetsuya ran his eyes all over his lover's body, trying to find any more injuries visible on him.

But as his eyes went lower, Tetsuya then realized that Daiki's left palm was now on his stomach. He was holding on the small bump Tetsuya wanted to show him a few days before, and his caresses were so gentle and loving.

Tetsuya looked back at his lover, and couldn't stop the tears that were running down his eyes, all of sudden. He didn't know why he was crying again, now that Daiki was here, but every time he blinked to stop the tears, the more fell down. Perhaps it was because Daiki was smiling at him with eyes so gentle, and a smile so warm. Tetsuya then couldn't help but reaching out and wrapping his arms around his lover's neck as Daiki kissed him on his forehead, his warm palm continued to caress their kittens inside of Tetsuya's body,

"I'm home, sweethearts."

.

.

.

END.

* * *

A/N: An epilogue, anyone?

Please review.


End file.
